When deploying new software such as drivers in networked servers, or when updating the software in the servers to upgrade the system or address a bug, the software may need to be installed in a large number of servers. This can be a cumbersome task, especially in Enterprise systems where hundreds or even thousands of servers may be involved. The task can be automated with scripting, but then the script itself needs to be written and debugged.
Due to configuration management issues, the installation or update will fail on some percentage of these servers. Currently, system administrators must examine the installation reports of each and every server to determine whether or not each installation was successful. This is a time consuming process, especially when large number of servers are being updated.
Therefore, there is a need to be able to verify the installation of software in a number of servers without having to examine the installation log of each server.